The goal of this pilot project is to construct and evaluate a new culture technique for mammalian cells called the "aging-machine". The new aging-machine is similar to the original cellular baby-machine in that it involves the immobilization of a cell population on a surface such that newborn cells are shed from the surface as a consequence of division of the attached cells. The difference with the aging-machine is that the cells are attached to the surface by a means, differential pressure, such that the attachment is permanent and one of the two sister cells formed at division is always released. As a consequence, newborn cells are released indefinitely, enabling automatic analysis of the cell cycle, and numerous other cell growth properties, as a function of the age of the attached cells. The pilot research support will be used to assemble the instruments and to examine the growth characteristics of the immobilized and released cells, including growth rates and quality of synchronous growth, the duration of growth in the instruments, and the maximum cell yields. The tests will be performed initially with mouse L1210 cells, but applications to other cell types will also be evaluated. The Utility of the instruments for investigating cell cycle parameters and partitioning of components between cells at division in relation to replicative aging will be established. One of the major advantages of the aging-machine is that it permits cell cycle studies on essentially undisturbed, or very minimally disturbed, populations. If the instrument operates as easily and as well as anticipated, then it could be used for routine laboratory maintenance of cell populations in a continuous culture system which also automatically generates newborn cells throughout the lifespan of the immobilized population.